


Oops...

by sterekwolfstar



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Stiles makes an accidental confession while studying with Scott.





	

Stiles looked at Scott who was looking adorably confused at some reading for school. Scott wouldn’t bring himself to say he was having problems but Stiles could tell that he was. Stiles couldn’t tear his eyes away from Scott who had begun chewing on his bottom lip. Stiles covered his mouth to keep from moaning. Scott was unknowingly teasing Stiles who wanted nothing more than to get his lips on Scott’s. All of a sudden Scott threw his book across the room. 

“I’m too stupid for this Stiles,” Scott moaned, lying back on Stiles bed.

Stiles rolled his eyes and laid beside him. “You are not stupid Scott.”

“Yes I am! There is no way that I will ever be able to pass this final!”

“Yes you will. You want to know why? It’s because you’re freaking Scott McCall. You are the best guy I know. You have prevented people from being killed. You have saved this town dozens of times. You have been my best friend and have stuck by me since we were four and the losers of preschool. I know that you’re struggling, but you’re going to make it.”

“I don’t feel like I am. I haven’t had much time to study lately because of all this supernatural business.”

“You’re going to make it. I have been helping you study all this time,” Stiles told him with an assuring smile. Scott turned a little pink and smiled back at Stiles with the special smile he always reserved for his best friend.

“Thanks Stiles. You’re the best.”

“No, you are and that’s why I love you so much.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

Scott sat up and looked at Stiles seriously. “What?”

“Oops,” Stiles said, feeling his anxiety increase. 

“Did you not mean what you said because I think that you were serious. You don’t sound like you were lying.”

“I’m not lying if you feel the same way but if you don’t feel the same way then I love ya like a best friend,” Stiles told Scott, hating himself for his slip up. Stiles forced himself to look at Scott instead of being a chicken. 

Scott looked at Stiles and kissed him. “I love you too.” 

Before Stiles could have a chance to reply he was being kissed by Scott. Stiles broke the kiss after a few seconds. “Good. I’m glad.”

“That’s been your best oops moment yet Stiles,” Scott replied giving him a kiss. Scott kept kissing Stiles who was slowly melting 

“Ok. Well, we should stop, as much as I don’t want to but I don’t want you to fail your test because of me.”

Scott pouted. “But I have been waiting a really long time for this moment. There were times I almost told you but I wasn’t sure if I was reading your emotions right.”

Stiles blushed. “I hate that you have super werewolf powers.”

Scott grinned. “I don’t hate it all that much anymore.” He knocked their books off the bed. “Oops.”


End file.
